This application relates generally to communications networks and more particularly to predicting the performance of telephone lines for transmitting data.
As is known in the art, public switch telephone networks, i.e., so-called plain old telephone service (POTS) lines, were originally designed for voice communications which cover a limited frequency bandwidth (i.e., about 4 KHz). Today, it is desired to use the same POTS lines for data transmission. Data signals, however, generally have different frequency characteristics than voice signals. As a result, a POTS line that works well transmitting voice signals might not work well, or at all, for data signals. Telephone companies need to know which lines are suitable, i.e., qualify, and which lines are not suitable for data transmission. Telephone companies also need to know why particular lines are unable to support data transmissions and where such faults occur so they can determine whether the transmission line can be corrected.
The telephone network was originally designed for voice communication. Voice communication covers a limited frequency bandwidth. In some cases, telephone lines were optimized for signals in this frequency range. Even where the lines were not optimized for voice signals, there was no incentive to make the lines operate at other frequencies and often they did not.
Now, it is desired to use those same lines to carry data signals. The data signals generally have different frequency characteristics than the voice signals. As a result, a line that works very well transmitting voice signals might not work well or at all for data signals. Phone companies need to know which lines will work for data signals and use those lines for data.
Line Qualification is the overall ability to make statements about the quality of a subscriber loop as it relates to its ability to deliver voice communications (i.e. POTS), or data services. Disqualification is the ability to make a statement with a high degree of confidence that a subscriber loop will not support a data service without remedial actions. Pre-qualification is the ability to make a statement with a high degree of confidence that a subscriber loop will support a data service without remedial actions.
Telephone operating companies (TELCO's) have two problems to solve in qualifying subscriber loops for delivery of data. The first problem is strategic. Telco's are reluctant to deploy emerging technologies for the delivery of data (e.g., ISDN or ADSL) because there is uncertainty in their knowledge that sufficient of the subscriber loops are of high enough quality to make deployment economically successful. This discourages early adopters because there is significant risk in being first to deliver a technology that may not work in their access network. If Telco's could be given a technology to take much of this risk out of initial deployment, they can secure market share and lead in the face of competition.
The second problem is tactical and comes after a Telco has made a decision to deploy a particular technology. There is a need to qualify, either pro-actively or reactively, specific lines for service as that service is requested by subscribers or targeted by the Telco for delivery. For example, if a Telco is to market and deliver the new service, they would like to target those subscriber loops most likely to support the service out of the box and/or with a minimum of work. As another example, a Telco receiving a new service request from a subscriber desires information to either accept or reject that request for new service based on the condition of their line.
4TEL, a product sold by Teradyne, Inc., of Deerfield, Ill., USA, has been used in the past in support of line qualification for delivery of POTS. Techniques in 4TEL lend themselves to the accurate detection and location of conditions which impair both voice and FSK modems. Modern data transmission techniques (such as those used in V.34, V.90, ISDN, and ADSL) encode data in part by shifting the phase of the carrier frequency(s). As such, these technologies rely upon there being fixed end-to-end and differential transmission characteristics (e.g., phase and echo). The 4TEL line test product connected to telephone lines under test through a voice switch, sometimes called a class 5 switch, or a central office switch, allowing the 4TEL system to make single-ended measurements. Because such switches were designed for relatively low frequency voice signals, this approach has not heretofore been used for predicting performance of lines for carrying relatively high speed data services.
It would be desirable to provide a method or apparatus for easily qualifying lines for high speed data services.